Large organizations having multiple facilities around the world can use a lot of energy, including but not limited to electricity for electrical outlets, lighting, heating, and/or cooling. With energy costs on the rise, pressure to improve the bottom line in financial statements, and the desire to reduce energy consumption for environmental reasons, organizations must find ways to cut energy usage. There is the potential for large savings if a large organization can reduce, even slightly, the amount of energy it uses for electricity through electrical outlets, lighting, heating, and/or cooling in the organization's offices, stores, warehouses, and other facilities. This may be especially true in the case of organizations that have thousands, if not tens of thousands, of facilities spread out across the world in different climates. As such, there is a need to develop apparatuses and methods to efficiently monitor and manage energy-using systems across a plurality of remote facilities and to manage those utilities in a way that tries to minimize the amount of energy used at the various facilities, while still providing suitable environments for the organization's employees and customers.